


When You Know, You Know

by ArcticWolvesInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Derek evolved, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evolved Derek Hale, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, Realization, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticWolvesInLove/pseuds/ArcticWolvesInLove
Summary: "Just kiss already," thought everyone who ever knew them.





	When You Know, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> A little something

"You're gone," he whispered, mostly to himself. Derek's eyes flicked upwards, watching the boy before him, watching as he began to shake. _Fear_? Derek wonders but then Stiles eyes find his and he knows, it's hope. "I watched you disappear, I watched the light fade out of your eyes."

Derek feels a fond smile spread across his own face, he steps forward, his palms itch to hold him, they had nearly ached since the night before when it hit him, when he knew he loved him. Stiles' blow is so completely shocking it causes Derek to stumble, he feels the pain in his shoulder for but a moment and confusion fills him.

"You asshole! You complete dick head!"

So maybe it wasn't hope he saw, Derek's never heard him curse this way.

"I cannot believe your nerve!" he almost stomps, shoves Derek in the shoulder he just hit. "You think you can just _do_ that to people!"

Derek sees the tears before they fall, he sighs in relief, and before Stiles can hit him again Derek has pulled him into a hug. The younger man freezes, tenses up at first and then nearly melts into the embrace.

"If you ever do that again..."

"I know you'll kick my ass," Derek grins to himself as he draws back a bit, cutting him off. He's trying to guage the look on Stiles face and _he_ hopes now, that he's right. His thumb traces along Stiles jaw and it's like a trigger as the mole spotted man before him parts his mouth and just barely licks his lips.

The kiss is more then cliche fireworks, it's home, it's warmth and safety and he could live in this forever. Only....

"Woooooh!"

His embarrassment provokes him to draw away, smiling as he leans his face into the crook of Stiles shoulder.

"Shut up Scott!" Stiles shouts but his arms wrap around Derek's middle and squeeze.

"I don't understand," Derek hears Kira say. "I thought he and Braeden...?"

There's talk and argument and Stiles arms loosen but he's tense so Derek draws him in as close as possible, keeps breathing in against his neck until Stiles relaxes once more.

"We're talking about that," Stiles whispers near his ear.

"She's gone," Derek says back, no bitter tone, no ache, just stating a fact. "She knew before I did."

Stiles laughs so hard he almost falls down, Derek can practically feel everyone's confusion but neither of them goes to explain.


End file.
